Osteopontin is the most widely studied member of a family of multifunctional proteins that have been termed Small Integrin-Binding LIgand N-linked Glycoproteins (SIBLINGs). Other members of the family include bone sialoprotein, dentin matrix protein-1, dentin sialophosphoprotein and matrix extracellular phosphoglycoprotein. As their individual names imply, these proteins were initially considered to be restricted in expression to skeletal tissue, though they are also expressed in trophoblasts, certain immune cells, and active secretory cells. Underlying osteopontin (and SIBLING) biology are sentinel areas of high research interest, including innate and adaptive immunity, apoptosis, inflammation, stress response, malignant disease, neovascularization and wound healing. SIBLINGs are intrinsically unstructured proteins that have the capacity to bind to multiple receptors (CD44 variants and integrins), extracellular matrix components, and proteases. Because of the broad range of molecular interactions as well as scientific disciplines where osteopontin appears to play an important role, researchers from diverse backgrounds will benefit by sharing advances in study design, methodology and experimental results. The goals of the Conference are to: Convene an international group that includes established experts on OPN biology as well as junior scientists. Through multidisciplinary presentations determine the state-of-the-art knowledge on OPN in normal physiological function and disease pathology. Facilitate cross-fertilization of multiple fields (biochemistry, cell biology, molecular biology, oncology, immunology, vascular and bone biology) as well as junior scientist exposure to interdisciplinary and translational research. Spark translational collaborations in the development of OPN as a marker for pathological states and as a therapeutic target for intervention. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Osteopontin is a multitasking protein whose roles in normal development as well as in human disease progression are studied in a number of different scientific fields. This meeting will bring together scientists from across a wide spectrum of disciplines to discuss the current knowledge of the roles of osteopontin and related proteins in normal physiology as well as their potential as therapeutic targets in diseases such as multiple sclerosis, rheumatoid arthritis and cancer.